


Leave it To Dante || Dante ||

by Bone_Zone



Series: Devil May Cry: Welcome to Parenthood [3]
Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dad! Dante, Dante is a father, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, but he’s still a perv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: Dante is asking all the important questions.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Dante (DmC)/Reader
Series: Devil May Cry: Welcome to Parenthood [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555855
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	Leave it To Dante || Dante ||

You could feel the mans eyes on you, watching you feed the baby. You both agreed that breast feeding was the best choice. With his hectic life style the man would rather have you stay home where you and his little girl were safe instead of running out to buy some formula, not to mention you looked sexy as hell when you did it.

Stretching his body out in his chair the man kept his gaze on you. You were feeding the newborn. Grinning Dante shifted his body as he wetted his lips. Pushing away from his chair he made his way over to where you were sitting on the couch.

“She’s hungry today.” Beaming he patted the baby’s he’d gently, she already had tuffs of white hair sprouting from her head.

Wincing you gave him a weak smile as you adjusted the baby as she continued to drink the breast milk. Blinking you held back a sigh then glared up at the man who seems his gaze was focused on your breasts.

“Dante…can you please stop staring at my tits.”

Laughing he shook his head as he gave you a small kiss. “It’s not my fault you have an amazing rack.”

“Dante!”

“I mean you already had some pretty great breasts but oh wow I think getting you pregnant was a good choice.” Giving you a wink he sat down next to you.

“Ugh! I should have married Vergil.” Giving him a teasing smile you nuzzled into his neck. The baby moving her face away from your breast, her tiny hand scrunching up as you started to burp her.

Letting out a tired yawn Dante sighed as he took her from your arms. “I got this babe, why don’t you just relax a little.”

Nodding your head you closed your top then shifted your body so your head was resting on his shoulder as he let the baby rest on his chest.

“So y/n….I got a question.”

Sighing you let kept your eyes closed though Dante seemed to be focused on his little girl who was smiling up at him.

“Shoot.”

“ so… do you know… what breast milk tastes like?”  
Blinking a few moments you were trying to process what your husband had just asked.

“Did you just? Dante?!” Blushing you pulled away then huffed.“No I don’t! I don’t taste my breast milk!”

Blowing a small kiss to the baby he then gave you a sly grin, nothing came good from that smile. You’re pretty positive it was that smile that got you pregnant.

“Can I try!!”

“Dante!”


End file.
